


A Thousand Years

by themerrymutants



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themerrymutants/pseuds/themerrymutants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Enigma marry, surprising those who knew Charles before he met Enigma</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Years

Enigma had waited ages for this day. She did wish that her parents could be there to share it with her but was more than happy to even be getting married at all. It was a small ceremony with only their students and their children to observe the ceremony.

**I have died every day waiting for you**

**all along I believed I would find you.**

“Do you Charles Xavier take Enigma to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?”

“I do,” he said without hesitation smiling softly.

**Time has brought your heart to me,**

**I have loved you**

“Do you Enigma take Charles Xavier to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold? In sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?”

“I do,” she replied grinning.

**for a thousand years**

**I’ll love you for a thousand more.**

“By the power vested in me by the state of New York I now pronounce you man and wife. Please kiss the bride before your family hits their heads on the pew from leaning in so close.”

Never one to not impress Charles pulled Enigma close kissing her deeply, dipping her with a flourish an action he'd regret later that night as he was laid out on the bed. Curse his bad back. In the present though those gathered erupted in cheers giving a rousing round of applause.

“Wonder how many hearts have been broken by those "I do"s?” Alex whispered to Hank with a chuckle.


End file.
